


Mutuality

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: ??? maybe, Guro, M/M, Power Play, Questionable Motives, Unfinished, staff play lol, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ouroboros feeds on its own tail. (WIP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutuality

Desire.

“You are so weak,” Madara proclaims, his steel grip on the staff forcing down. He’s solemn, his face almost bored; but internally he sneers. Orochimaru knows well the optical glint that murmurs _condescension_.

The serpent would reply, had the chrome-textured pole not been rammed down his throat, oesophagus reflexively squeezing around it, rings of muscle uncontrollably clenching about the cold intrusion to his body. He chokes but he cannot die; for the body he occupied had yet to respire. He could choke without dying forever if the warlord so desired.

He didn’t care.

Nor did Madara.

No, this was a situation of mutual desire. And in their mutuality there was selfishness. Want. On both sides, it was a craving for power. Though the context varied.

So Orochimaru found the taste of metal in his mouth, his throat.


End file.
